


White Noise

by JemDragons



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Horror, Psychological Horror, but it sure is creepy, it won't keep you up at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JemDragons/pseuds/JemDragons
Summary: There's a silence.
Kudos: 2
Collections: A Ballad of Seas and Ships





	White Noise

We’re visiting some creepy house – used to belong to the Mayor, I’ve heard, a while ago. We go in, Zevas holds the door open. Me, him and Varick search the living room while Barace, Den and Tool look in the kitchen.

It’s strange...there are a bunch of empty picture frames in here. It’s nothing too concerning or dangerous, just...off somehow. Zevas takes a look through the cupboards while Varick uses his small stature to his advantage for once and checks for signs of blood or struggle on the floor. Something about this place rubs me the wrong way. I can’t tell what it is but it’s...wrong somehow... 

There’s a silence.

Zevas concludes there’s nothing in this room and that we should meet with the others before continuing on. I agree, the less time we spend separated the better. We meet Barace and Den in the hallway. Apparently there was nothing in the kitchen other than rotting food, which is both confusing and disgusting. Den pocketed some of it and I can’t imagine why they would possibly do that. Fucking nasty. 

We go upstairs, finding a small library. Fancy bastards, these ones were. Who has their own personal library? I couldn’t imagine being that rich.

This room is odd too. It’s full of mirrors but they’re all broken. There are some more empty picture frames over on the cabinet. I’m starting to think this house was just owned by extravagants and weirdos. 

There’s a silence.

Varick pokes at some of the shards of glass on the floor and I idly hope he cuts himself on one of them. Zevas and Barace busy themselves with flipping through the books on the other side of the room. I’m not very interested in books so instead I try to look at the picture frames. I keep getting distracted by stuff, though.

There’s a yelp from behind me and I jump, whirling around, but it’s nothing. It’s just Varick. He did actually cut himself, which I find fucking hilarious. You’d think someone so close to the ground would be able to navigate a pile of glass easier but apparently not. He glares at me as I laugh at him and pings some of the shards my way. I catch them and throw them back at him just to piss him off.

A voice calls out from the other side of the room and I peer over. Looks like Barace and Zevas found something. I walk over, avoiding the glass, and picking Varick up like a sack of potatoes on my way. He screams and struggles but I ignore him.

It’s a piece of paper. Or rather, several pieces of paper pressed between the pages of some books. They look like notes. They have names and dates on them but they don’t mean anything to me. The last one has the name smudged or something but I can still read one thing it says. It mentions something about an Aznat Kraken. Zevas was collecting the Aznat Tablets for his hobby, I remember, and I look at him. He’s scowling and cursing himself out under his breath. I guess he doesn’t have that one then. That’s a shame. There isn’t any water around here so I can’t see what a Kraken could have to do with this creepy old house but I can definitely see why it would be frustrating for him. 

No one can think of what to do with the notes and the house has been fully explored so we pack them away and prepare to leave. 

There’s a silence.

Barace trips a little and I turn to catch her. She looks confused, as if she’s not sure why she fell. I don’t question it – it was probably just an old floorboard. I’m looking forward to leaving this place. It gives me an awful feeling in the pit of my stomach that just gets worse the longer we stay. I hold Barace’s hand as we go down the stairs, Varick following a little behind as he curses his sore feet. I hold the door open for them, content that our task here is done. Barace thanks me and continues ahead while I wait for Varick to catch up.

There’s a silence.

Varick walks out in front of me. He’s left little bloody footprints from where he got cut all the way through the house and it brings me endless joy. He’s not a bad travelling companion all things considered, just a little annoying sometimes. It’s cathartic seeing him in misfortune, although I always make sure to buy him a drink after. We bond over that as we explore towns and villages together but someday I’d like to get more people to join our little group. Two’s just not enough to feel secure in this day and age.

I close the door and lock it before continuing after him, catching up quickly. He suggests visiting the local tavern and fixing up his feet and I open my mouth to agree but...something stops me. I don’t know what it is about this town but it just... It’s just not right. I pass him my water-skin instead, a rare gift from me, and continue walking towards the village limits. I want to be as far away from this place as possible.

He follows, not complaining as his mouth is occupied by draining my water-skin dry. I can hear the pitter-patter of his footsteps behind me.

There’s a silence. 

I walk through the village limits, relieved to finally be out of that awful place. There are bandits out here, I remember someone from town saying, but I’m strong. I’ve survived this long on my own, after all, there’s no reason for simple bandits to be a problem. 

It’ll be a long journey to walk to Vundarth but it’ll be worth it. Maybe I could even find a group of people to adventure with in the tavern. It’s been too long since I’ve had real friends. Yes. That would be nice. I’ll do that.

There’s a silence.


End file.
